Filmy ABHIRIKA
by Cidian.Me
Summary: A sweet Story About Abhirika in a filmy way ! hey guys! i'm a new member and so this is my first story and please review!
1. Chapter 1

This story which took place before Tarika came

Abhijeet and Daya were returning from the party which took place the previous night. They had been to pune for their best friend's party! Their friend insisted them to stay a night there so they left for Mumbai in the Moring

MUMBAI-PUNE HIGHWAY

INSIDE THE INNOVA

Daya as usual driving the car and Abhijeet was sitting beside him, looking outside the window. Daya show him. He looked bored .

Daya : Abhijeet can u sing a song from your sweet voice? [winks, he knew that Abhi"s voice isn't sweet]

Abhijeet:- [ understood what he meant by that ] if you insisted I'll surely sing one since not much cars are moving about ….. hhmmm which song ..? ohhh yeahh…

**Mere sapanon kii raanii kab aayegii tuu  
Aaii rut mastaanii kab aayegii tuu  
Biitii jaaye zindaganii kab aayegii tuu  
Chalii aa, aa tuu chalii aa ...

**Pyaar kii galiyaan, baagon kii kaliyaan  
Sab , puuchh rahiin hain  
Giit panaghat pe kis din gaayegii tuu  
Mere sapanon kii raanii kab aayegii tuu .. ********

Daya dint join him because he already had his SAPNO KI RAANi that is MUSKAAN ! and he did the whistling job there in between .

During that tym when Abhijeet was singing a car came with equal speeds that of duo's car . the car was being drive by a driver and behind a beautiful girl with wavy curly hair reading a mystery book was sitting and when Abhijeet saw her , his eyes were fixed on her completely he couldn't even blink and when that girl saw him , she blushed to her hardest and more during the song he sand, well he did sand that song with true meaning but soon daya increased the speed and they went ahead of the car Abhijeet put his head out of the window and saw that car going slow and slow

Abhijeet : Daya why did you do that hu ?

Daya :- [ trying to be innocent] what did I do ?

Abhijeet: arrhhhhggg ! [ thinks: ohh god ! she was soo beautiful I wish I could meet her once again ]

**MUMBAI AT DUO'S HOUSE**

Daya:- Abhijeet I know you fell for that gal right ?

Abhijeet :- nahh.. ! Daya i don't and never fall in love [ hiding is feelings]

Daya :- Abhijeet I know you for years together now !

Abhijeet :- ehh…! Yeah I did fell but I wish I could meet her once more and by the way why did you speed up the vehicle at that every moment ah?

Daya gave Abhijeet a mischievous smile and began running and Abhijeet behind him


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly he stopped because he got a call from Acp sir saying him to go to 's house to

Bring the reports and after the call Abhijeet was " ohh damnn Shitt ..! am I to go there and listen to his ….. forget ..! I have to coz ORDERS ARE ORDERs "

Daya:- where are you going Boss ?

Abhijeet:- 's home ! waana come ? no…. no you have to come ! chalo DRIVER [ winks ]

Daya:- Chalo MASTERJI !

**SALUNKHE'S HOUSE**

Daya:- Abhijeet you go I'll park the vehicle and come

Abhijeet:- okay but better come fast or else you know na ?how irritable he gets when he sees me sometimes especially during WRONG TIME ?

Daya:- yeahh !.. I know .. ill come fast

And so Daya drives ahead and Abhijeet comes towards the house

Abhijeet doesn't knocks the door coz he sees it open and soo walks in

He started calling "s name but no response came so he directly started checking the rooms one by one ..

One room was looked but from inside

Abhijeet:- its locked from inside ? I hope nothing is wrong ! and so he tries the unlock the door and succeeded in that

He checks the room while doing he came near the bathroom and *CLICK* he door opens and a beautiful girl in Bathrobe comes out drying her curly hair with a towel and she failed to see the metal vase which Abhijeet had dropped before .

That girl dint see that because she is in complete shock to see a boy in her room and that too the same boy she saw iin the car singing … and soo she got slip and before she could fall down Abhijeet kept his hands on her waist and catches her and and the next % minutes they are looking into each others eye and that time

DAya:- Soory boss ! muskaans phone had come soo…. [ cuts after seeing Abhijeet in that pose ] ohh Sorry for disturbing !

When Abhijeet heard daya's voice he came into sense and left the girl and made her sit on the bed

Daya acts to go out but then comes down hearing the voices

:- [ acts as if he dint care about what happened { well he was busy in something in} ] ohh good that you both came for taking the Reports ! and By the way Abhijeet and Daya this is

My new lab asst and Tarika this is the two Senior inspectors of our team ABHIJEET [ he smiles] And DAYA [ he too smiles ]

Tarika:- nice to meet you [ she emphasis on YOU looking at ABHIJEET ]

Abhijeet:- where had you gone huh? I was calling your name from when

Daya:- aree Abhijeet ! don't you know he will be busy talking to hs So called Girlfriend [ winks and both started laughing]

Before dr. salunkhe could do anything in anger they ran out of the house

: good that they are gone ! [ and thus leaves the room]

Tarika :[ thinking] ohh god he is so handsome ! I wish we could talk a little more saying this she started to dry off her hair !

**OUTSIDE **

Daya:- see where did kismat bring you huh ? and by the way please tell me how to strike tht catching pose even I wanted to do same for muskann

Abhijeet:- daya please…!


	3. Chapter 3

So its been almost 5 years on with Tarika and Abhijeet's meeting in the lab, flirting business , small dates along with other team mates not alone but still that was not enough for them to know each other. they were still half known about each other through other's *Tariif*

ONE DAY

Lab

It was break time and so Tarika had come to lab's small room where the refreshments are store [ R.R ( refreshment room)]

But before that the cid team had come for the reports and Abhijeet knew that tarika would go in the RR so went and hide there behin one of the cupboards there

Then Tarika came opened the fridge and took a can of Coke and was going to turn back when her phone rang

Tarika: Hey Vaishnavi ! howz u ya?

Vaishu:- Tarika ! I need you know please come now !

Tarika:- What happened huh? U seems to be sad y?

[ Abhijeet wasn't paying attending coz he was busy fighting with those little spiders in the cupboard ;) and then he heard Tarika's voice so started listening ]

Vaishu:- I broke up with him

Tarika:- [ near to yelling] Broke up with him

[ at this Abhijeet became sad for he liked Tarika but she dint even say that she had a Boyfriend and … before he could think anything else he came out like a sudden flash whish made Tarika kinda scream little when she saw him

Tarika: omg ! Abhijeet you ? u scared to death

Abhijeet:- Tarika ! u dint even say that u have a Boyfriend ?

Tarika:- I have ? I mean I don't have any boyfriend ! I saw speaking to my Frnd Vaishnavi she brok up with her Bf Abhijeet ! oopp [ to vaishu] heloo vaishu ! be clam I'll come ASAp

Abhijeet:- ohh I'm very very sorry for that little misunderstanding ! and

Tarika:- [ kinda angry ] don't talk to me from now on ! and byee

She took her coke and left RR Abhijeet followed her saying Sorry Sorry like a puppy Follows his master till then they were out of the building

And then

Abhijeet:* **Thoda teher, thoda teher  
Sun le zara, sun le zara  
Dil keh raha, dil keh raha  
De na sazza, yun bewajaa  
Root kar mujhse na jaa abhi  
Bhool kar shikwa gila sabhi pyaar ka**

**Aa jao meri tamanna  
(meri tamanna)  
Bahoon mein aao  
Ke ho na payee judaa hum  
(payee judaa hum)  
Aaise mujh mein samaoo***

**To be continued**

**Sorry for the short update guys my exams are going on so I could type only this much but till week I'll surely type a long one whith more ABHIRIKA scenes ! AND please review **


	4. Chapter 4

Abhijeet tried calling but it was of no use for she wasnt picking it up .

IN THE NIGHT

TARIKA'S HOME

Tarika is lying on her sofa linening to LOVE Story by TAYLOR SWIFT [ imaging her and Abhijeet there . One of her leg in in the air moving then she suddenly began singing [ She is A TAYLOR SWIFT FAN ]

Tarika:** ******Untouchable like a distant diamond sky**

**I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why**

**I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you****  
****Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun**

**And when you're close, I feel like coming undone****  
****In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream**

**It's like a million little stars spelling out your name**

**You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together**

**Come on, come on, little taste of heaven** **[ remembering Abhijeet ]

And then she picked her phne and dialed TASHA and MUSKAAN'S number and called them to come here ASAP

..

..

ABHIJEET's HOME

Abhijeet is lyingon his bed thinking about his day an TARIKa

Abhijeet**:****** Kaise batayein ,Kyun tujhko chahe  
Yaara batha na paayein, Baatein dil o ki  
Dekho jo baki, Aake tujhe samjhaein  
Tu jaane na aaaa..  
Tu jaane na  
Tu jaane na aaaa..  
Tu jaane na**

**Hmm milke bhi, hum na mile  
Tumse na jaane kyun, milo ke,  
Hai phasle tumse na jaane kyun  
****Kaise batayein****  
****Kyun tujhko chahe****  
****Yaara batha na paayein****  
****Baatein dil o ki****  
****Dekho jo baki****  
****Aake tujhe samjhaein****

ABhijet suddenly picks up his phone and calls DAYA

Abhi: helo ! Daya yaarr please abhi mein ghar aaja please

Daya:- pehle yeh bata tera gaana hua ki nahi ?

Abhi:- tujhe kese pata ki mein gana gar raha tha ?

Daya:- u first wake up

Abhijeet fllowed it and saw Daya standing in his doorway of his house waving

Abhi waves him back and Daya comes and sits beside Abhi

Daya:- toh bata kya problem hai ?

Abhijeet narrates whole thing that happened ttoday and then…

Daya:- hmm.. soo boss teri galti hai ider ! mujhe barosha karna chaheyta yaarr!

Abhi:- I know my mistake but….

Daya:- u can do only one thing now

Abhi:[happily] what ?

Daya:- take her out now and apni dil ki baath bol de !

Abhi: bol du ? I mean its goona be tough ! I don't know how to do that

Daya:- do in your own style come one ! she is crazy about your STYLe [ kinda joking]

Abhi:- Daya ! stop kidding yaarr !

Daya: hahha sorry well come on call her and tell her to come

Abhi;- aare nahi yaarr ! she is not picking up my phone from when .

Daya :- call her now m sure she will !

..

…

Muskaan and Tasha both tell Tarika to do the same what daya said with in different manner

Then Tarika's cellphone rings

Tari:- its ABHijeet !i wont pick up !

Musi :- aree Tarika forget about it that ! pick up now come on !

Tarika:- okay !

..

..

Tarika:- Hello ? [ kinda *still angry* voice ]

Abhijeet:- aaaa.. Tarika ! aaj subah jo kuch bhi hua I'm soory please mujhe maaf kar de !

Tari:- I'll see

Abhi:- please Tarika … well I called coz I wanted to take you out for diner so be ready I'll pick you up at 8 pm okay ? and please don't say no I its my way of saying sorry !

Tarika from inside was happy but dint show it TO ABHIJEET :- okay I'll be ready

**CUTS THE CALL**

To other girls: Gals what he called me for dinner out !

Tasha and MUsi :- yippee..! cghalo u better ready fast since only one hour left ! and btw u need help ?

Tari:- aahh no thanks

Tasha&MUskaan:- well then we'll leave now coz we have to meet our dates [ winks]

Tari:- yeahh byee cya lovee ya gals

Tasha and MUsi:- loyaa yaa too TARI

Tarika is quite confused what to wear and then she see her most fav color purple furl top and diceds to wear that on skinny blue jeans and her matching accessories

On the other hand Abhijeet is wearing a little purple shirt and a leather jacket and her blue jeans

Its around 8 when he reaching Tarika's house

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Tarika opens the door ands abhijeet was like had no words what to say regaring her awesome sense of styling!

Abhi:- wohh .! tum sexy lag rahi ho !

She gives abhi a pat on shoulders and then locks the door

ABhijeet opens the door for Tarika and she sits in

Then Abhijeet himself sits and they drive

After a long silence she specks

Tari:- aa… wase hum kaha jaa rahe hai ?

Abhijeet :- to a new restaurant which is in the outskirts of Mumbai " open forest restaurant "

Tarika:- OPEn ?

Abhi:- yeahhh

And both of them laughs

..

..

…

..

**SO WILL BOTH OF THEM REACH SAFELY THERE OR SOME PROBLEM WILL COME ?**

**WILL ABHIJEET CONFESS HIS LOVE FOR TARIKA THERE **

**STAY TUNE FOR THE ANSWERS FOR THESE QUESTION **

**[ SORRY I COULD UPDATE ONLT THIS MUCH I TRIED TOO UPDAY THOUGH I HAVE EXAMS HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY ]**


	5. Chapter 5

Tarika after reaching the restaurant : at last aaga !

Abh: btw meine wo wala HUTS book kiya hai

Points the banners there

Tari: janab ! botuh romantic ho gaye huh ?

Abhi:Janab kya kare jab unki unki **** kitni sexxyy hai ?

Tarika bl;ushed to her hardest at this sentence

They are in the hotel now sitting the « TABLE FOR TWO »  
the hotel was in the forest and there were many huts . in those huts there was a dining table for two

Abhijeet and tarika were in the hut no. 45 i.e the last hut which mean closest to the forest

They both ordered the menu

After the dinner and much chit-chat about the whole world's matter

Abhijeet wanted to tell her about his dil ki baat

Abhi: Tarika mere sath ek minute aaho gi ?

Tarika: yeahh! But khana ?

Abhi:- bahar ! in the moon light

Tarika: [ thinking in her mind ] lagta hai kuch romantic kar ne wala hai [ to Abhijeet]: okay

She stands and Abhijeet takes her hand and goes out ..

Then are walking hand in hand towards the jungle

Tarika:- tighten her grip around abh's arm and said: Abhi don't u think hum khafi dur jungle mein aaheye hai ?

Abhi: well no

Tari:- huhhh !

And she suddenly left his hand

Abhi: kyaa hua ?

Tarika still kept quite looking at the moon

Abhijeet then started

Abhijeeet: *** ****Shining in the shade in sun like a pearl upon the ocean****  
****Come and feel me****  
****Girl feel me****  
****Shining in the shade in sun like a pearl upon the ocean****  
****Come and feel me****  
****Girl feel me****  
****Thiking about the love we making****  
****And the life we sharing****  
****Come and feel me****  
****Girl feel**

**Tera hone laga hoon****  
****Khone Laga hoon****  
****Jab se mila hoon****  
****Tera hone laga hoon****  
****Khone Laga hoon****  
****Jab se mila hoon***

Tarika is listening to his song and then sang

Tarika: ***Hua hai tujhe****  
****Jo bhi jo bhi****  
****Mujhe bhi is baar hua****  
****Toh kyun na main bhi****  
****Keh doon keh doon****  
****hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua***

Abhijeet knelt down and from his pocket of his pant he removed a box and opened

TArika was surprised to see a Diamond ring in it

Abhijeet: "WILL YOU MARRY ME ?"

Tarika :- [ blushing ] y-y-yess ! I'll marry you Abhijeet !

Just as she was about to finish the sentence Abhijeet carried her and Started to spin her

Tarika:- omgg.! Abhi please neeche utaro mujhe !

Abhi: nahhh ! m soo happy today !

At last he let her down

Tari acted as if her head is spinning " u spinned the hell out of me " and saying this she started laughing

So did Abhijeet

But then RAIN started coming

Tarika:- aree chalo vapus us Hut main

Abhi: yeahh !

And so they started running holding hands towards it but the were lost completely lost in the forest

Tari:- ABhi hum ishe jungle mein gum gaye now ?

Abhi:- we'll find a way what

They started back walking and at last after an hour reached their hut

ABhijeet wasn't wet much as he had worn his leather jacket he just removed it and he started to dry off his hair with is kerchief

Tarika , she was fully wet

Tari: ahhh Abhijeet yeh room kiseliye hai ?

Abhi: I don't know who banner mein toh bataya nahi

She goes in that room and sees a cupboard she opens it and to her luck she finds two towels , and a sari for her ? only ?

Tarika: [ think] wTH ? why a sari here that too with out a blouse ? well m dripping wet here I guess I'll have to dry myself and wear this !

She then goes out gives one of the towel to Abhijeet

Abhi: mila kaha se ?

TAri:- aunder se and guess there is a sari in there ?!

Abhi:- don't tell me that u r going to…

Tari:- [ interrupting] yeah I m ..! since m dripping wet here u on the other hand had ur jacket on and those thick jeans of ours no need explanations for that

Abhi:- okay .!1 meanwhile I'll fire the woodlogs here in the fireplace [ points the fireplace at the end of the hut] so that it will be warm here

Tarika just smiles and goes in

She wore the sari [ a/n we guys must have seen na how tribal women wear their sari its kinda that ]

She came out till then abhijeet had finished his work

Tarika went and sat infront of him

The moment when abhijeet saw her he was *** he couldn't believe that his tarika was sitting in front of his eyes when tarika saw how abhijeet was looking at her she shy smile turned into a big bright blush

Abhijeet started coming close to her and she started going away and then Abhijeet stoped and started singing

Abhijeet : *******Roop Tera Mastana Pyar Mera diwana****  
****Bhool Koi Hamse Na Hojaye****  
****Roop Tera Mastana Pyar Mera Diwana****  
****Bhool Koi Hamse Na Hojaye******

**Raat Nasheeli Mast Sama Hai****  
****Aaj Nashe Mein Sara Jahan Hai ****  
****Raat Nasheeli Mast Sama Hai****  
****Aaj Nashe Mein Sara Jahan Hai****  
****Haan Ye Sharabi Mausam Behkaye****  
****Roop Tera Mastana Pyar Mera Diwana****  
****Bhool Koi Hamse Na Hojaye******

**Ankhon Se Ankhen Milti Hai Aise****  
****Bechain Hoke Toofan Mein Jaise (****  
****Ankhon Se Ankhen Milti Hai Aise****  
****Bechain Hoke Toofan Mein Jaise****  
****Mauj Koi Saahil Se Takraaye****  
****Roop Tera Mastana Pyar Mera Diwana****  
****Bhool Koi Hamse Na Hojaye******

**Rok Raha Hai Ham Ko Zamana****  
****Door Hi Rehena Paas Na Aana****  
****Rok Raha Hai Ham Ko Zamana****  
****Door Hi Rehena Paas Na Aana****  
****Kaise Magar Koi Dil Ko Samjhaaye****  
****Roop Tera Mastana Pyar Mera Diwana****  
****Bhool Koi Hamse Na Hojaye**** ***

.

…

Tarika was blushing from ear to ear at this song and spoke at last :- accha song chuna in this weather !


	6. Chapter 6

Flash back over

ABHIrika are married now . they are sitting on the couch remembering those days as their 1st anniversary is coming around the corner

Tarika:[ angry] aree abhi ,tumne dates wala part kyun skip kiya ?

Abhi: [ kidding] aree who mien bhul gaya ta ! shayad who mein propose karne se phele ata hai rtg ?

Tari: huh ! well yeahh ! tum who bhul kiese sakte toh ha ?

Abhi: tujhe laga ta hai ki mein bhul jajunga ?

Tari : well Thats my ABHIJEET :D [ winking ]

Waise ek bath puchu ?

Abhi: yesh .!

Tari:- tumne mujhe I LOVE YOU bhol ne ko itna time liya during our dating period but tumne proposing kafi fast kise kya ha ?

Abhi: some times even I wonder that but the truth is that this credit goes to DAya use din aagr who nahi hota and mujhe himat nahi deta then I don't think so I would get married with u

Tari : awwhhh so sweet of…[ interrupted by abhijeet ]

Abhi: of ME .. I know m very sweet [ made a cute face]

Tari: well not u IT WAS FOR DAYA

Abhi: made a face which made TARika laugh her guts out

Seeing tarika's laughing he too started smiling !

Abhi:- well don't u think we should have a film on us ?

Tari: yeahh really ! emphasizing on boys like u

Btw naam kya hoga ?

Abhi:- FILMY ABHIRIKA wat else

Tari: hahah very funny

Abhi: chalo its late now let's go to sleep ! tomorrow I have to go to bureau and u to lab rtg ?

Tari: yeahh

They both ggot up abhijeet went to kitchen to drink water and tarika went to their bedroom

Tarika was sitting on the bed thinking something when abhijeet entered

Abhi: aree kya hua sohi kyun nahi ?

Tari: I was waiting for u

Abhi: ohhh

He switched off the night lamp and they both slept

After few minutes tarika on the lights and abhijeet asked her y she just crawled on him

And now she was on top of ABhijeet while he was lying

He could see her face in that semi darkness

Abhi: what's worng Tarika ?

Tari: abh..abhijeet YOU WILL NEVER EVER LEAVE ME NA ?

Abhi: aree TARIKA I'LL NEVER EVER LEAVE YOU !

Tari: promise

Abhi: promise !

Tarika hugged him very tightly and abhijeet patted her back still wondering what made her ask that question

He put off the lights and were soon asleep

TArika still on top of him !

~THE END ~

A/ n : I know this story was just A FLOp ! well guys sorry for a LOL ending !1 I soon come up with a good interesting more romantic super duper ….. STORY of ABHIRIKA


End file.
